James
by aniranzracz
Summary: Jika kematian datang, bukan berarti persahabatan itu hilang. -NewFic from aniranzracz. The Marauders. MultiChap. AU Maybe. Friendship. Mind to RnR? :D Thank you very much! ({})
1. Prolog

"Cepat, Pads!" teriak James dari bawah. "Jangan bilang kita akan kehilangan waktu untuk mengebut! Itu kesia-siaan yang tolol!"

Sirius, yang masih berada dalam kamarnya di lantai dua, balas berteriak, "Iya, iya! Sebentar, aku akan sisir rambutku dulu sebelum turun!"

"Untuk apa disisir?" tanya Remus tidak mengerti, juga dari bawah. "Toh saat kita berkebut-kebutan ria, rambutmu jadi berantakan juga. Percuma saja. Hari ini juga panas, keringat akan melepekkan rambutmu."

"Cepatlah, Pads," ujar James. "Lagipula kalau kita tidak cepat-cepat, Ibu kost-mu bisa datang kapan saja. Kau nunggak empat bulan, kan? Haha."

Peter, yang sedang memamerkan tato baru di lengannya pada James, ikut menimpali percakapan, "Sejak kapan kau jadi cewek, Siri? Jangan bilang sejak kau minum minuman keras tadi malam. Karena sebenarnya—"

Sirius mendengus pelan dan kemudian turun menemui teman-temannya di lantai bawah seraya—dengan nekat—menyisir rambutnya. Pakaiannya sudah lengkap. Jaket kulit, kacamata hitam, dan jeans yang bolong di sana-sini. "Sebenarnya apa, Pete?"

"Sebenarnya—"

"Sebenarnya Wormtail memasukkan air kobokan seorang bapak ke dalam minumanmu itu," lanjut Remus santai sambil memakai jaket kulitnya dan beranjak dari sofa. "Ayo berangkat."

"Remmy!" seru Peter. Matanya membulat. "Aku tidak percaya kau tega memberita—"

Belum sempat Peter menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sirius sudah menutup mulut Peter. Keduanya lalu bergulat di lantai, sampai berguling-guling.

"Awas kau! Berani-beraninya kau memasukkan air kobokan ke minumanku!"

"Aku hanya bercanda, Pads!"

"Aku sakit perut tadi malam, Bego!"

"Hei, siapa suruh kau teler berat sehingga tidak sadar tanganku sedang memasukkan sesuatu di minumanmu?!"

"Dan sesuatu itu adalah air kobokan seorang bapak di sebelahmu? Yang kurapan itu? Kuhajar kau!"

"Oh! Mama, aku takut!"

Remus memutar bola matanya, dan James segera bertindak bagai pahlawan kesiangan dengan memisahkan keduanya.

"Stop!" seru James sambil melerai Sirius dan Peter. "Kita sudah kehilangan tiga puluh menit untuk meledakkan jalanan, _Guys_!"

Butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit bagi James untuk memberhentikan adegan _smack down_ antara Sirius dengan Peter.

"Tumben," komentar Remus sambil mengangguk-angguk, mengapresiasi apa yang James lakukan. "Tumben kau melerai keduanya, Prongs. Biasanya kan kau ikut berkelahi atau sekedar menyemangati salah satu dari mereka dengan heboh."

"Kau sakit ya, Prongs?" tanya Peter.

"Tidak," jawab James singkat. "Ayo berangkat."

Keempat sekawan ini pun berjalan keluar dari rumah kost Sirius, lalu mengambil motor masing-masing. Motor yang besar, gagah, hitam mengkilat, dan ribut. Benar-benar pilihan yang pas untuk membangunkan seisi kota hanya dengan satu kali tarik gas.

Mengapa mereka berdandan ala preman pasar dan menaiki motor besar?

Karena mereka berempat hendak berkebut-kebutan ria saat ini.

"Ayo, ambil posisi," perintah Remus.

Setelah semuanya siap di posisi beserta motor mereka masing-masing, James memberi komando, "Satu... dua... tiga!"

Dan keempat motor pun melesat di tengah terik matahari, meninggalkan debu yang beterbangan di udara.

Peter memimpin—motornya memang paling baru—tapi Sirius tidak mau kalah—Sirius melambung Peter dengan hebohnya—mereka berbelok karena jalanan mengharuskan mereka berbelok ke kanan—anak-anak kecil yang menonton mulai bertepuk tangan riuh—pembantu-pembantu yang mengawasi anak-anak kecil bermain mengutuk mereka berempat—angin tiba-tiba bertiup—Remus tertinggal—ia kesusahan melawan angin yang membuatnya kedinginan bahkan saat ia sudah memakai jaket kulit dan matahari sedang bersinar terik—Sirius dan Peter mulai berlomba menjadi juara satu—James yang marah karena kalah dan ada di posisi ketiga, mulai mengejar Sirius dan Peter—mereka bertiga saling mendempet lawan.

Terus begitu.

"Sial," kata Sirius kesal. "Mengalah saja kalian semua!"

"Terima saja kenyataan kalau kau akan kalah, Siri," ujar Peter sambil menyeringai, meremehkan Sirius. Dua orang ini memang selalu saja bertengkar. Macam-macam penyebabnya. Karena minuman keras lah, karena kebut-kebutan motor lah, bahkan sampai hanya karena sepatu yang mereka kenakan sama merknya—bukan jenis dan warnanya.

Sirius mendelik. "Tentu tidak! Aku tidak akan kalah, Bodoh!"

"Mari kita buktikan, _Sweetheart_." Peter menggoda Sirius yang mulai naik darah.

Sirius dan Peter pun menambah laju kecepatan motor mereka, meninggalkan James yang menggerutu jengkel.

Mereka berempat terus melesat. Berusaha mencapai garis _finish _yang sudah ditentukan secepat mungkin. Bahkan ketika sampai di perempatan yang ramai dan lampu merah sedang menyala, Sirius dan Peter nekat terus mengebut. Tidak melambatkan laju motornya sama sekali.

Diikuti oleh gerutuan dan makian para pengendara kendaraan lainnya, tentu.

James—yang tertinggal di belakang setelah Sirius dan Peter serta tidak mau kalah juga—mengikuti jejak kedua sahabatnya itu. Dia dengan cuek tetap melanggar lampu merah yang masih menyala.

_Brum!_

...

Tapi...

...

_Brakk_...

...

Dia terlempar ke jalanan, mobil yang menabraknya penyok, motornya terbanting, dan...

"James!" teriak Remus kaget.

Mendengar teriakan Remus yang sangat keras, Sirius dan Peter segera menghentikan motornya.

Dan ketika mereka berbalik, James sudah terbaring di jalanan. Dengan darah merah segar yang mengucur dari kepala, sela-sela rambut, hidung, mulut, dan telinga. Darah itu terus membanjir dan seolah tak bisa berhenti saking banyaknya.

"James!"

"Oh, tidak!"

"Betapa mengerikannya... kenapa ia tidak memakai helm?"

"Jangan diam saja! Cepat telepon ambulans!"

.

.

**James**

Oleh anizranzracz

Harry Potter oleh JKR

**a/n: Fic **_**multichap**_** ini dibuat untuk **_**my best friend forever **_**:') **_**and **_**AU, **_**maybe**_**?**

.

.

_**Prolog**_

James sudah pergi.

"James..." ratap Remus memanggil James. Matanya bengkak, wajahnya pias, air matanya tidak bisa keluar lagi karena sudah sejak pemakaman tadi pagi ia menangis.

Pemakaman James berlangsung di pagi hari tadi, dan Remus, Sirius, serta Peter masih berada di makam James hingga sekarang. Jam sementara menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan mereka belum sama sekali keluar dari area perkuburan itu sedari tadi.

Sirius menangis. Air matanya tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

Sementara itu Peter hanya menghela napas berkali-kali, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sambil duduk di sebuah makam dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Entah kenapa dia tidak ingin melihat makam James yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Sahabat macam apa kita ini?" jerit Sirius sambil menendang sebuah kerikil hingga jauh terlempar. "Katanya kita selalu bersatu? Tapi James?"

Remus mulai menitikkan air matanya lagi ketika mendengar ucapan Sirius. Padahal ia kira ia sudah tidak bisa menangis.

"Karena ulah kita, James ada di sana!" teriak Sirius sambil menunjuk makam James. Linangan air matanya jatuh ke tanah perkuburan yang gembur. "Membusuk di bawah tanah! Dimakan ulat! Sahabat kita itu! Yang selalu menemani kita! Dan ini semua karena kita! Inikah The Marauders yang katanya selalu bersahabat dan menjaga sahabatnya?"

Remus mulai meratap lagi sambil menangis, "James... James... James..."

"Sudahlah, Siri," ujar Peter berusaha menenangkan Sirius.

"Kita memang bodoh! Orang tidak berguna!" seru Sirius marah. "Menyelamatkan nyawa James saja kita tidak bisa!"

Sirius sudah mulai mengamuk lagi, ketika Peter beranjak dari makam yang ia duduki dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Sirius. Air mata Peter sendiri mulai turun.

"Sudahlah, Siri," kata Peter. "Bersabarlah... mungkin Tuhan memang memanggil James sekarang."

Sirius memiting tangan Peter yang menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Berpikirlah, Wormtail! Seandainya aku tidak mengusulkan acara balap-balapan dan kita semua tidak menyetujui usulku, James tidak akan pergi! Dia masih ada di sini! Dia masih akan menemani kita!"

"Iya," ujar Peter sambil menghapus air matanya. "Tapi kita tidak bisa begini. Kau salah kalau kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri..."

Sirius terbawa emosi.

"Siapa yang salah?!"

"Tidak ada yang salah," ujar Peter. "karena kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang! Kita tak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata ide gila kita itu mengantarkan James ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya! Kita tidak tahu!"

"Kita salah!"

"Kita tidak salah!" seru Peter. "Kau salah kalau kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri dan aku serta Remus!"

Sirius mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Peter sambil menangis. "Dia itu siapa, Peter? Yang dikuburkan tadi pagi itu siapa?!"

Peter tidak mampu menjawab. Ia tersedu pelan.

"Dia sahabat kita!" seru Sirius sambil mendorong bahu Peter.

Remus hanya bisa menatap kedua sahabatnya yang bertengkar itu dengan tatapan kosong. Hampa. Perasaan sedihnya saat ini benar-benar menyedot seluruh energi di tubuhnya sehingga ia tidak bisa berbuat apa pun. Bahkan untuk menegur kedua sahabatnya itu dengan satu kata.

"Iya, dia sahabat kita, Pads," ujar Peter bergetar. Air matanya terus-menerus menitik.

"Kalau kau tidak menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," kata Sirius. "Dia bukan sahabatmu!"

"Dia sahabatku... James, dia sahabatku..."

"Tidak!"

Peter menghapus air matanya. "Dia sahabatku…."

"Tidak!"

Peter menjerit, "Dia sahabatku, Siri!"

"Tidak!" seru Sirius keras. "Karena kau membiarkannya pergi!"

Peter mendorong bahu Sirius. "Kaupikir dia akan senang kalau kita menyalahkan diri kita sendiri karena kepergiannya? Tidak, Siri! Tidak! James orang yang baik! Dia tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang terdekatnya sedih hanya karena kepergiannya!"

"Dia pergi karena salah kita!" balas Sirius. Suara bariton-nya menggetarkan seisi pemakaman.

"Bukan!" balas Peter. "Ini semua memang sudah ditakdirkan!"

"Kalau begitu, dia bukan sahabatmu!" seru Sirius emosi. "Karena kau tidak mau mengakui bahwa kau-lah penyebab dia pergi!"

"Kau itu yang bukan sahabatnya!" teriak Peter. Ia ikut terbawa emosi.

Sirius membelalak. "Apa kaubilang?"

"Kau itu yang bukan sahabatnya!" ulang Peter. "Belum jelas? Perlu kuteriakkan satu kali lagi?"

Sirius mengepalkan tinjunya.

Peter, yang tidak ingin menambah-nambah masalah, langsung berlari keluar dari pemakaman.

"Dasar pengecut!" teriak Sirius. Suaranya bergema di seantero kuburan. "Harusnya aku, Remus, dan James, tidak pernah bertemu denganmu di SD dulu! Kau tidak berguna! Kau tidak pantas hidup di dunia ini, Pettigrew!"

Setelah itu hening. Hanya suara jangkrik dan angin malam yang mengisi kesunyian itu.

Lalu air mata Sirius turun lebih deras. Anak laki-laki sulung keluarga Black ini tersedu. Setelah itu ia berjalan lunglai—setengah menyeret kaki—keluar dari pemakaman.

Kini tinggal Remus sendiri. Terduduk lemas di tepi makam James.

…

Dan suatu sosok transparan putih melayang-layang di atas pohon beringin tua yang berlumut. Sosok itu terbang berputar-putar, sempat singgah di sebelah Remus—tetapi tidak Remus sadari—lalu melayang pergi. Entah ke mana.

Sosok putih transparan itu adalah James.

Dan dia menggerutu karena sahabat-sahabatnya malah—dengan bodohnya—berpisah hanya karena kepergiannya.

"Dasar Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail... mereka sudah dewasa belum, sih?"

.

.

**TBC**

**Author's note: **

***nangis* Pendek banget! T_T udah gitu gak jelas lagi! Sori banget kalau gak ngena, nyebelin, jelek, banyak **_**typo **_**ataupun **_**miss-typo **_***sebenernya gak ngerti bedanya apa*. Dan karena itu... kalau kalian mau, kasih tau saya dong apa kekurangannya **_**fic**_** ini... supaya saya bisa perbaikin di **_**chapter **_**depan. **

**Iya, iya -_- saya ngerti kalau semua **_**fic **_**multichap yang saya kerjain itu gak ada yang **_**Finish**_**! T_T *huaa* dan saya dengan nekatnya nulis yang baru. Haaaa... yah, lumayanlah buat ngusir nyamuk -_-" Terima aja ya? **

_**Thanks for reading**_** :D **

**Dan kalau nge**_**review**_**... **_**double thanks for reviewing! See you **_**semuaaaa~ *lambaikan tangan***


	2. Chapter 1

**James**

_Chapter 2_

_Tanggal _20, _Bulan _Januari, _Tahun _2013

James oleh aniranzracz

Harry Potter oleh JKR

,

,

Remus terbangun.

Tapi bukan di atas kasurnya seperti biasa. Sekarang kepalanya bersandar pada... tepi makam James.

Oh, ternyata tadi malam ia tidak pulang dan malah tertidur di sana.

Ia mengusap-usap matanya—yang bengkak akibat menangis—dan meregangkan kedua tangannya. Lalu ia menguap. _Well_, Remus masih mengantuk. Wajar, karena tidur Remus pastilah hanya beberapa jam saja.

Tiba-tiba perutnya berkeriuk. Dan Remus lalu mengingat bahwa ia tidak makan seharian. Terakhir, ia makan di warung depan rumah sakit tempat James dilarikan kemarin pagi. Itu pun hanya beberapa sendok saja karena ia sedang tidak berada di dalam _mood_ untuk makan.

Remus pun memaksakan dirinya berdiri. Ia ingin pulang.

Tetapi, sebelum pulang, ia berkeliling mencari bunga untuk diberikan pada James.

Setelah berkeliling dengan langkah tertatih, akhirnya ia menemukan serumpun bunga mawar yang hampir layu di pojok kuburan. Segeralah ia memetik beberapa kuntum, dan merangkainya di atas makam James sebagus mungkin.

"Maaf, James," batin Remus. "Lain kali pasti kuberikan bunga yang lebih bagus."

Selesai merangkai bunga, ia berjalan keluar dari perkuburan sambil menunduk dan dengan langkah pincang akibat terlalu banyak duduk bersimpuh.

Tetapi, baru saja ia berjalan beberapa langkah keluar dari perkuburan, seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Remus?"

Remus mengangkat kepalanya.

Dan berdirilah sesosok gadis di hadapannya. Gadis itu cukup tinggi, walaupun Remus lebih tinggi. Badannya berisi dan rambutnya lurus kaku sebahu berwarna hitam kecokelatan. Matanya dilapisi lensa kontak berwarna abu-abu yang jernih.

Remus sudah mengenal gadis itu sejak dulu.

"Dora?" balas Remus.

Gadis itu mendengus dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Beratus-ratus kali aku memperingatkanmu agar tidak memanggilku Dora! Panggil aku Tonks. Jangan Dora, atau Nymphadora, atau Dore. Nama itu kampungan sekali."

Remus hanya mengangguk. "Ya. Tonks."

"Kudengar James baru saja meninggal?" tanya Tonks tanpa basa-basi. Wajahnya yang semula kesal karena dipanggil 'Dora', berubah menjadi wajah prihatin. "Maaf aku tidak bisa datang ke pemakamannya. Aku turut berduka cita."

Remus mengangguk lagi. "Ya. Terima kasih."

"Kenapa matamu bengkak?" tanya Tonks. "Kau baru saja menangis semalaman karena kepergian James, ya?"

Remus memutuskan jujur. "Ya."

"Tidak baik _lho_, menangisi orang yang meninggal," kata Tonks, berusaha menghibur Remus. "Pasti orang yang kita tangisi merasakan hal itu dan ikut sedih juga. Itu _sih_ kata Dad."

Hening.

Di tengah keheningan itu, perut Remus berkeriuk lagi.

"_Kruuyuk_..."

Remus nyengir kecil. Ia tidak bisa menahan cengirannya tersebut walaupun ia sedang sedih. Dan cengiran itu membuat matanya yang bengkak dan sipit menjadi semakin sipit. Lalu keheningan—yang canggung—itu dipecahkan oleh Tonks yang tersenyum geli. "Lapar, ya?"

Remus mengangguk.

Dora menarik tangan Remus secara refleks. "Ayo, makan di rumahku. Kebetulan Mom baru saja memasakkan kami sarapan, dan aku juga belum makan."

Remus—yang kaget—langsung menarik tangannya dari Tonks dengan wajah memerah. Tonks juga langsung menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal untuk menghilangkan rasa salah-tingkahnya itu dengan tangan yang... er, dicampakkan oleh Remus tadi.

"Eh?" ujar Remus.

Tonks hanya tersenyum aneh sambil—masih—menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku... aku makan di rumahku saja," kata Remus.

"Eh—er, makan di rumahku saja? Aman, kok."

Remus tidak bisa tidak tersenyum ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Tonks, walaupun jantungnya masih berdetak kencang karena kaget akibat tangan Tonks tadi. "Tidak usah. Terima kasih atas tawaranmu."

Tonks mengangguk. Sedikit rasa kecewa melintas di hatinya. "Oh... iya. Selamat makan. Dan sampai jumpa lagi."

Remus balas mengangguk—tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi karena ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi—dan kemudian berjalan lebih dulu, melewati Tonks yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Tanpa ia sadari, rasa sedihnya mendadak hilang ketika bercakap-cakap dengan Tonks, yang bahkan tidak sampai memakan waktu sepuluh menit. Ia bahkan lupa dengan masalah James yang sudah pergi, dan Sirius dengan Peter yang malah bertengkar.

,

,

Peter mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Lalu ia masuk tanpa menunggu sahutan atau ada yang membukakan pintu rumahnya.

Sesampainya di ruang keluarga, ia bertemu dengan ibunya yang sedang menyapu.

"Mom?" panggil Peter. Lalu ia berjalan dan mencium tangan ibunya.

Ibu Peter tersenyum. "Baru pulang? Darimana saja tiga hari ini?"

"James tertabrak, Mom," ujar Peter lesu sambil berjalan menuju meja makan di dekatnya. "Dia meninggal. Dan dikuburkan kemarin. Aku, Sirius, dan Remus nyaris saja semalaman berada di kuburannya."

"Mom turut berduka cita," kata Ibu Peter prihatin. "Uhuk."

"Mom belum sembuh dari batuk?" tanya Peter sambil mengernyit heran. "Perasaan dari dua minggu yang lalu, Mom batuk-batuk terus."

"Iya."

Peter tidak menyahut lagi. Ia langsung mengambil ayam goreng dari meja makan dan duduk manis. Lalu menyantap ayam itu sampai habis.

Maklum, dia lapar berat. Dan energinya habis, karena tadi malam ia memutuskan jalan-jalan menggunakan motornya keliling kota. Bahkan saat rasa kantuknya datang pun ia masih nekat tidak pulang dan tidur.

Dia tidak ingin pulang tadi malam karena pikirannya masih kalut.

James meninggal. Remus terlalu sedih. Dan Sirius malah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Apakah hanya Peter yang sadar, kalau James akan sedih begitu tahu semua sahabatnya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena kepergiannya?

"Huh," dengus Peter kecil.

"Uhuk." Ibu Peter tiba-tiba batuk lagi. "Uhuk, uhuk."

"Mom sakit apa, sih?" tanya Peter khawatir. "Mom tidak pergi ke rumah sakit, ya?"

Ibu Peter menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Hanya batuk biasa."

"Nanti Peter antar ke rumah sakit. Batuk kok lama sekali. Jangan-jangan Mom kena penyakit berbahaya."

,

,

Sementara itu di rumah kost Sirius, sepertinya badai baru saja menyerang.

Lukisan-lukisan tergantung miring—bahkan ada satu yang jatuh ke lantai, buku-buku berhamburan jatuh dari rak, kaca-kaca jendela ada yang pecah, sofa sudah robek joknya, dan...

Foto The Marauders sudah terbanting ke lantai. Framenya sudah patah dan kacanya sudah pecah berkeping-keping. Hanya fotonya saja yang masih utuh. Foto James, Sirius, Remus, dan Peter yang saling berangkulan dan tertawa.

Sirius sendiri sedang tertidur pulas di sofa—yang sudah robek joknya itu—dengan lengan yang menutup wajahnya. Satu tangannya terjuntai dari sofa dan menyentuh lantai. Pakaian yang ia kenakan masih sama dengan pakaian kemarin malam.

Sayangnya Sirius tidak bisa tidur lama. Karena seseorang datang membangunkannya.

"_Ting tong..._"

"_Ting tong..._"

"_Ting tong..._"

Sirius, yang mendengar bunyi bel itu dalam tidurnya, terbangun. Ia mengusap-usap matanya, tapi ia bergeming dan tetap berbaring di sofa. Ia sedang tidak ingin membuka pintu saat ini. Bahkan kalau yang di luar itu adalah Remus.

Tapi bunyi bel itu terus saja menerornya.

"_Ting tong..._"

"_Ting tong..._"

Sirius pun beranjak dari sofa sambil mendengus kesal. Ketika berdiri, ia merasa akan jatuh lagi. Badannya sempoyongan dan langkahnya limbung. Ia bahkan nyaris saja menabrak dinding di hadapannya.

"Iya, iya, aku dengar bel itu! Siapa?"

Lalu Sirius membuka pintu.

Sirius membelalak. Lalu langsung menegakkan jalannya dan merapikan bajunya sebisa mungkin. "Eh? Er... Ha-halo, Madam. Selamat pagi."

Ternyata orang tidak berperikemanusiaan yang tega membangunkan Sirius itu adalah Ibu kost-nya. Yang berdiri dengan muka masam—setengah ingin marah—dan mata tajam yang rasanya menusuk Sirius.

Sirius bahkan hanya bisa mengambil napas pendek—nyaris tidak bernapas—begitu melihat mata tajam Ibu kost-nya yang gendut itu.

Mata Ibu kost itu menjelajahi seisi ruangan—yang tidak beres.

Sirius menelan ludahnya. Rasa kantuknya mendadak hilang. Ia punya firasat tidak enak setelah ini.

"Oh," ujar Ibu kost itu dengan nada 'berbahaya' sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ternyata aku membiarkanmu nunggak empat bulan hanya untuk kehancurkan tempat kost-ku ini..."

"Madam, bukan begitu Madam. Kemarin temanku diku—"

"Temanmu yang gila itu?!" Ibu kost Sirius langsung memotong perkataan Sirius. "Apa pedulinya denganku?! Yang aku pedulikan hanyalah tempat kost-ku! Rumahku! Rumahku berantakan seperti ini, sementara kau sudah nunggak empat bulan!"

"Maafkan aku, Madam. Tapi—"

"Tidak ada ampun lagi!" seru Ibu kost marah. "Aku tidak bisa lagi menolerir semua ini! Kaca mahalku yang pecah? Sofa nyamanku yang robek? Astaga! Cepatlah pergi jauh-jauh!"

"Aku... aku tidak bisa kembali ke orangtuaku, Madam," kata Sirius seraya memasang wajah-wajah pengharapan. "Tolong aku, Madam."

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Tolong, Madam..."

Ibu kost memaksa masuk ke dalam rumah kost Sirius. Lalu Ibu kost menarik tas besar yang Sirius sembunyikan di dalam lemarinya. "Itu urusanmu! Kaukira aku dapat uang dari mana untuk bertahan hidup? Dari rumah ini! Dan kau nunggak empat bulan! Membuatku kelaparan! Lalu kau tidak bertanggung jawab merawat rumah ini! Rumah ini kau biarkan hancur! Seenaknya saja! Tidak lagi! Cukup sampai di sini! Keluar! Kuberi waktu sepuluh menit untuk membereskan semua barangmu!"

"Tapi, Madam—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi!" seru Ibu kost itu garang. "Sekarang!"

Sirius berlutut di depan Ibu kost itu. "Tolong, Madam..."

"Berdiri!" seru Ibu kost itu dengan nada lebih tinggi satu oktaf dari sebelumnya. Membuat Sirius ciut dan segera berdiri. "Aku bilang sekarang kau harus pergi! Cepat kemas barangmu!"

Sirius pun menunduk lesu dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya.

Baju-bajunya, peralatan makannya, sampai foto Marauders yang sudah pecah. Semuanya ia masukkan ke dalam koper tanpa ia periksa satu-persatu atau ia rapikan.

Setelah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, Ibu kost Sirius mendorong Sirius beserta tasnya yang besar keluar dari rumah kostnya.

"Pergi jauh-jauh! Jangan sampai aku rugi lagi hanya karena kau! Dan beritahu orangtuamu, ganti semua ini!" seru Ibu kost sambil menunjuk rumah kost Sirius yang sudah seperti kapal pecah saking hancurnya. "Aku sudah tidak punya uang lagi untuk membetulkan rumah ini!"

"Madam..." Sirius masih berusaha agar bisa tinggal di tempat kost itu lagi. Sirius benar-benar orang yang gigih.

Tapi jawaban Ibu kost itu masih sama, "Pergi!"

Sirius pun berjalan ke arah motornya, menaruh tas besarnya di belakang motor—tak lupa mengikatkan tali di tas itu ke badannya agar tas itu tidak jatuh—dan mulai menjalankan motornya dengan wajah tertekuk.

Ia memang harus pergi. Lagipula, ia rasa sudah cukup untuk tinggal sendirian di rumah kost itu. Tanpa sahabat-sahabatnya.

Dan di benaknya hanya satu tempat yang bisa menjadi tempat tinggalnya lagi. Walaupun ia tidak yakin ia akan bisa tinggal di situ selamanya.

Tapi, walaupun tidak yakin, ia nekat mengendarai motornya menuju tempat yang ia pikirkan itu.

.

Begitu sampai, ia menghentikan motornya. Lalu ia termenung sejenak.

Apa benar ini tempat yang tepat?

Yah... setidaknya dicoba dulu.

Sirius pun turun dari motornya dengan langkah yang dimantap-mantapkan, sambil menjinjing tas besarnya yang tidak terlalu berat. Ia harus siap menghadapi tantangan di depannya ini.

Lalu, setelah sampai di depan pintu dan mengambil napas panjang beberapa kali untuk menenangkan dirinya—yang entah mengapa menjadi gugup—ia memberanikan diri membunyikan bel rumah tersebut.

"_Ting tong..."_

Tidak lama kemudian, suara yang sudah ia kenali sejak dulu menyahut dari dalam. "Siapa?"

Jantung Sirius berdegup lebih kencang. Sekarang 'keyakinannya' untuk tinggal di rumah ini menjadi berkurang 90 persen entah kenapa.

Lalu pintu terbuka. Hilanglah 100 persen keyakinannya.

Tapi terlambat. Orang itu sudah membelalak melihatnya.

"Sirius?!" seru orang itu kaget.

,

,

James berputar-putar kesal. Ia heran karena masalah teman-temannya yang ada-ada saja setelah ia meninggalkan mereka semua pergi.

Ia harus mengubah segalanya. Ya, ia harus mencoba. Ia harus mengawasi mereka semua dan memastikan semuanya kembali normal. Walaupun tanpa dirinya.

.

.

**TBC  
**

Tuhan, jelek banget -_- dan sumpah membuat chapter ini benar-benar susah! WB sedang melanda saya :" hiks. Jadi mungkin updatenya 2 minggu sekali aja ya...

_Mind to RnR_? Satu _review _berarti satu semangat untuk saya... _thank you_.


End file.
